The Amazing World of Gumball Episode Ideas
The Amazing World of Gumball! The History When Gumball falls asleep during history class, he dreams about what he was learning! But with the dangerous time he's thrown into, will he make it out alive? Valentine's Day It's Valentine's Day and knows who he's going out with. but when Penny gets sick on Valentine's, Gumball only has 1 option for a date: Carrie! The Interference When Richard interferes with a soccer game, he is forced to coach a team of his own to victory. One problem: His team stinks. Will he be able to lead his team to victory? The Tricksters When Gumball and Darwin find out there are other "tricksters" in their school, they plan out an all out prank war to determine the best trickster. The Key Gumball and Darwin are in charge of taking care of a plant. One problem: they have no idea where the key for the house is! They have to find the key before it's too late for the plant! The LBSC Tank Engine Gumball and Darwin see an engine from the LBSC that is Thomas the tank engine's evil twin that is out to get Thomas and destroy the NWR and the boys have to stop him from doing it. The Badge After Nicole gets fired from her job due to budget cuts, Gumball & Darwin offer to find Nicole a new place to work at. The Doll Gumball finally finds out why he is so trouble-prone. Banana Joe's mother secretly has a Gumball voodoo doll. And it's up to Gumball himself to make amends to his friends and family for all that he wronged. The Valentine It's Valentines Day, and Gumball is proud of his cousin Gumdrop for getting his first girlfriend, until Gumball finds out that Gumdrop is dating Penny. Will Gumball & Penny still have a future together, or will this scar Gumball for life? The Story When The Wattersons Hear that Thomas the tank engine jumped a railway draw bridge from Alan Gumball doesn't belive him so Alan,Penny,Tina,Carmen and Hector take Gumball and Darwin To Sodor to prove it but it doesn't go right and Thomas does not jump the bridge and ends up in the sea and the kids have to get help before Thomas sinks and the NWR no longer has a number 1. The Journey Gumball realizes that Richard isn't his real father, so he and Darwin embark on a quest to find Gumball's real biological father. Gumball's Nine Cat Lives When Gumball fell off a ladder while playing Dodge or Dare with Darwin and winding up in the hospital, the nurse told him that cats have nine lives in reality, which was a shorter amount of lives no one could ever have. Gumball then vows not to injure himself or cause trouble again. This could be the first episode of the entire series to have a name that does not begin with the usual word "the". The Glasses When Gumball wakes up one morning, he notices that his vision was blurry. He went to his parents and Nicole suggested that he gets a pair of glasses to help him see better. When Gumball came out of the vision center, he felt more smarter and wiser than before. But his glasses turned out to be trouble, because when he woke up the next morning, he felt a strange pain in his forehead, like he had a headache. He then noticed that his head was growing at an enormous rate. And it is up to his family to end it before his head explodes. The Fame When Anais finds out her favorite show, Daisy the Purple Donkey, is looking for a special guest appearance, She, Gumball, & Darwin do anything it takes to help her make the cut The Unforgivable Picking up where The Dream left off, Darwin is furious with Gumball for making him kiss Sassie in Gumball's dream. So Gumball decides to try making it up to him, but nothing seemed to work. But in the end, he used every source imaginable to get tickets to a TWF thumb-wrestling match. Darwin is flattered, and they become friends again. The Brother (2 parts) When Gaylord Robinson's brother, Logan, moves to Elmore with his family, the Watersons notice that Logan's adopted son, who can't stand at all, looks exactly like Gumball. Richard and Nicole then reveal that Gumball has a lost twin brother (a red version of Gumball's design), named Eric Jonathan Maximus Fritz Kebab (shortened Eric). Eric changes to Elmore Junior High due to depression and low grades (he began to think that he wasn't living with his real family and that a part of his life was missing). Later on, Eric feels inspired by finding his brother, in which suddenly his grades increase in a short amount of time. Eric shows Gumball's friends some quite amazing advanced technologies and facts about his old city, Eric then gains Gumball's trust. Darwin then becomes jealous of Eric, and Darwin is willing to do whatever it takes to win Gumball back. In the end of the episode Eric apologizes Darwin for making him think that he was stealing his best friend. Nicole and Richard sign an adoption certificate and Eric becomes finally a new member of the family. This could be an important episode of the entire series, as it adds a new protagonist to the series. The Intervention Darwin decides to finally upgrade his fashion style, so Gumball and his family take Darwin to the mall. Then, Darwin saw them: a pair of state-of-the-art sneakers on display at a shoe store. When Darwin puts on the shoes, he feels like he had found his new friends. The next day, he wears them to school. But he eventually gets obsessed with them. And it's up to Gumball to get rid of them. The Throwback When Gumball accidentally burns the Christmas tree, his family gets angry with him and Nicole sends him to bed early. Then, in the middle of the night, he gets visited by a familiar face: his equivalent from season one. Gumball Climbs to Victory The Watterson family decides to climb Mount Elmore, the highest mountain in the city, even higher than Mount Everest. The Culprit When Gumball's favorite sweater goes missing, it's up to Darwin and Eric Watterson to figure out why. The Rumor Bobert uncovers why Gumball and Darwin are so stupid, and spreads a rumor about it. The Railway The Wattersons go on vacation to The famous Island Of Sodor. But after they get scared after hearing the story of Timothy The Ghost Engine from Percy. And when the Vicarstown bridge Stop's working, Thomas needs to find a way to get them back to Elmore. The Thorn Gumball accidentally got a splinter on his finger while playing football with Darwin and Eric Watterson. The Bus Gumball,Eric Watterson and Darwin School bus is pulled over, making them late for school! The Jellyfish Darwin, Gumball ,Anais and Eric Watterson the cat got a jellyfish named Eric. The Lullaby Anais was having trouble going to sleep so that Nicole has to take care of her. The Wilderness Nicole and Anais went camping in the wild and spent some nights. The Surgery Anais and Gumball Must Have Tonsillectomies. The Chicken Pox Anais got a case of the chicken pox and has to stay home with Nicole. The Staring Contest Gumball, Darwin, Eric Watterson and Richard have a staring contest. The Beach Gumball,Eric Watterson, Darwin, Anais, Nicole, and Richard spend a day at the beach. The Skirt When Gumball can't find his swim pants, he'll just go wearing a grass skirt for swimming, but that was Katie Cadet's first skirt made out of grass. The Cake Nicole and Anais just can't seem to find a birthday cake for Gumball's birthday. The Project Partner Gumball is hoping to get paired up with Penny for a big school project, but instead gets paired up with Tina. The Clown Gumball finds out that he has a fear of clowns so Darwin and Anais try to help him overcome his fear. The Living Objects Gumball saw a living object which was a glass filled with orange juice. Gumball tells Darwin about a living object named OJ, who needs to get back onto his planet called Inanimate Planetopia (currently known as Inanimate Planet). The New Student A new student comes to Gumball's school, but whenever Gumball tries to talk to him he doesn't say anything, but he talks to Darwin and everyone else and Gumball thinks that the new guy believes that he is better then Gumball, so he plans to try and be like the new guy. In the end of the episode, it is revealed that the new student was a foreign exchange student from Japan and couldn't understand Gumball, but everyone else had been taught some Japanese so that they could talk to the new student one day when Gumball was sick and Darwin forgot to tell him. The Tornado Gumball's Family are hit by a MASSIVE New EF-6 Tornado, and Anais is in her intelligence chemistry club at school, and she's killed while in her club! However, Anais was recovered by a recovery machine that recovers everything. But everything is destroyed, and they need to fix it. Carrie's Past Carrie reveals her past and how she became a ghost to Gumball and Darwin.(The number 4 episode without "the" in the start) The Retirement A shiny morning, Gumball, Eric Watterson and Darwin playing in class with paper planes when principal Brown comes in and introduces their new teacher, then tells that he will replace Miss Simian cause she has been retired, everyone was happy that they get rid off Miss Simian and welcomed the new teacher. At lunch, Tobias was talking to Gumball Eric Watterson, and Darwin about their new teacher and that he finally can make the gum collection under his desk that he wants it for years, Gumball tells how cool is that they can do everything they want and the teacher will not send them detentions. The Clay Gumball and Darwin help Clayton feel more "solid". The Wolf Gumball gets bitten by a werewolf. The Explosion There's a big explosion, and Gumball wants to find out who set up the explosions. In the end, it was revealed that PT Boomer had set off the explosions, and then he gets sent to jail in disgrace for exploding the entire city of Elmore. The Color Gumball gets haunted by the yellow living evil zombie lemons, but Gumball's fear was the color yellow. The Train The Wattersons go on the train to visit Granny Jojo, when Gumball sees Penny and her family. Gumball tries yet again to get to know Penny's family, but he messes everything up again. So Gumball is on a mission to finally make their history better. The Portal While filming a video, Gumball and Darwin accidentally create a portal to an opposite dimension, but everyone is evil, especially Banana Joe, who plots to destroy Gumball's dimension. So the Wattersons go into the portal, and stop the Evil Banana Joe, Dark Gumball, and Evil Darwin. After the war, the Wattersons go to Pizza Hut for dinner. The Prom Gumball tries to finally pluck up the courage to ask Penny to be his girlfriend and date for the upcoming School prom. The Divorce When Nicole and Richard have a divorce, Gumball, Darwin, and Anais had to get them together again. The Zombies When Gumball accidentally spills a potion that brings everything back to life in the cemetery, zombies emerge from their graves, and it's up to him and his friends to come up with a cure before Elmore becomes a city full of zombies. The Gift Gumball tries to find a gift for Penny's birthday. The Robber When an unknown thief robs the banks of Elmore, Gumball decides to find the culprit that's been robbing them. The War A food-fight war takes place in Elmore Junior High School, and Gumball tries to stop it before they could make a huge mess at the cafeteria. The Theater Gumball wants to see PG-13, NC-17, and R rated movies at the theatre, but his mom, Nicole, won't let him see them. So Nicole let Gumball watched G and PG rated movies, instead. The New Year's Eve Party The Wattersons have a New Year's Eve party but things start going wrong as a robot named metal Gumball who is sent to kidnap Penny,Anais,Nicole and carmen with the help of his robot friends metal Darwin metal Nicole and metal Anais by there tank engine Thomas' enemys the Diesels who swear to flush the girls down a toilet full of lava. And it's up to thomas his steam team gumball darwin and richard to save them. Then Gumball tells them to go after them while he gets back up all over town. The Arena When a new kid at school get's a crush on Penny, Gumball challenges him in a battle arena. The Ex-boyfriend Nicole's ex-boyfriend moves into town. The Mansion Gumball and Darwin got lost in a haunted mansion. The Revenge When Gumball gets blamed for not doing his homework by Tobias, he swears revenge on him. The Sweet Revenge When Gumball gets beaten up for not doing anything what Tina Rex just said to do so by her, he swears the sweetest and awesome revenge on her for inviting other dinosaurs from the past to take over the world. The Snake Gumball accidentally freed an anaconda into the school during a science project. The Real Fish Family Darwin's "real" parents visit him on the Watterson's house. The Doughnut The Doughnut Sheriff wants to help Gumball, Darwin, Banana Joe, OJ, Marshmallow, Rocky Robinson, Rocky the Rock, Leafy, Firey, Pickle, Taco, Kermit the Frog, and the rest of the Muppets to catch the world's #1 most wanted criminal who is also a doppelgänger of Kermit the Frog named Constantine. The Peanut When Penny gets sick, she asks for Gumball's help to get her better. The Employee Gumball wants to get a job so he can earn the money to buy what he wants. The Monster Gumball accidentally drinks Carries potion that turns him into a monster. The HDTV Gumball, Darwin, and Richard get sucked into the World of Television on their new HDTV. The Blizzard A massive snow blizzard hits town. The Anniversary When Richard accidently forgets about him and his wife's anniversary, Nicole refuses to talk to him. The Hypnotized A strange hypnotizer goes around town hypnotized people to do crazy things, and it's up to Gumball to stop him. The Kidnapper When Gumball hears that Penny got kidnapped, he tries to find the criminal that kidnapped her. The New Girl Gumball has been caught off guard when he and the new girl both develop feelings for each other. One night, her parents are out, and she wants to have "fun" with Gumball, and when Penny discovers this, she gets furious and wants revenge on her. The Water Darwin teaches Gumball how to swim like a pro. The Nightmare Gumball is stuck on his own dream and it's up to Darwin and Anais to help him wake up in his horrible nightmare. The Girls Gumball and Darwin accidentally opened a portal and met their genderswapped female selfs. The Revenge of the Computer The Internet teams up with Twitter, Facebook, Instagram, and Pinterest to get revenge from Gumball and Darwin by destroying Gumball's email. Then, Gumball and Darwin try to get Gumball's email back. The Dare When Gumball and Darwin have a slumber party, their classmates find Dodge or Dare and see why there was a warning. The Cookie Gumball and Darwin try to befriend a new student at school Carly, but later turns into a battle for number 1 fan against Sarah. The Maze Gumball, Darwin and Anais try to make the most of it while they are lost in the supermarket. The Boredom Gumball and Darwin get detention and try to escape and pass time by doing various things. The Card Banana Joe has a No. 54 Batman trading card which was a super-rare platinum hologram animated talking trading card that Gumball is afraid he will destroy, ruining its value. The Dog Gumball and Darwin become friends with the new kid dog named Billy. The Love Gumball is invited to Penny's house when her parents are out, and things get heated through the night. The CGI Converter Gumball, Darwin, and Bobert created an amazing 2D to CGI image conversion computer that can convert any 2D image into a 3D CGI image. But when Gumball accidentally messed up the computer, every 2D image except for the CGI ones, were converted into CGI. It's up for Gumball and Darwin to reverse the machine and turn everything back to normal, as they know it. The Truth Picking up where the episode The Nobody left off, Nicole catches Gumball and Darwin outside instead of their room, and wants to ground them for life! While on the run, they and Rob take refuge at the museum, and must tell Nicole the truth: Rob is the one for the shenanigans in the house, not them. But, they accidentally blow up the museum, much to the rage of their family for "ruining their trip." The Clog While riding a roller-coaster at the county fair, Gumball's ears unexpectedly get clogged. He tried everything to get them unclogged, but nothing worked. Then during a visit to the hospital, the doctor tells Gumball that he has "Earclogitis". The Jinx Gumball jinxes Anais and keeps on hitting her everytime she speaks. The Rex Gumball and Darwin are invited by Tina to their dump to get along with her father. (This was originally an official idea for the actual show, but it was scrapped, I just wrote my idea of what it might've been.) The Realsons A family of live-action people move next door to the Wattersons, and they go to visit them. Unfortunately, they aren't used to moving in 3 dimensions, and vise versa for the Realsons. The Waste Nicole wins a $3000 shopping mall card and forces all the Wattersons to come with her and they think it's a waste of there time. The Moving Pt 1 Picking Up Were the FInale Left off The Wattersons And Gumball Have To Move To Another Town, And The Wattersons Blame Anais For That Really Really Bad idea. And Anais Runs Away Because Of That. Note: I All The Time Thought The Ending Of The Finale Is A Cliffhanger. The Moving Pt 2 Anais Comes Back To Say Sorry. And Makes A Time Machine To Go The Past To Fix The Everything Including Past Episodes. Then In The End everything was back to normal Note: it Takes Place Before The kids Season 3 Episode 1 What episode of this page do you want on TAWOG? The LBSC Tank Engine The Badge The Doll The Valentine The Train The Journey Gumball's Nine Cat Lives The Glasses The Fame The Unforgivable The Brother (2 parts) The Intervention The Throwback Gumball Climbs to Victory The Culprit The Rumor The Railway The Thorn The Bus The Jellyfish The Lullaby The Wilderness The Surgery The Chicken Pox The Staring Contest The Beach The Skirt The Cake The Project Partner The Clown The Living Objects The New Student The Tornado Carrie's Past The Retirement The Clay The Wolf The Explosion The Color The Train The Portal The Prom The Divorce The Zombies The Gift The Robber The War The Theater The New Year's Eve The Arena The Ex-boyfriend The Mansion The Revenge The Sweet Revenge The Snake The Real Fish Family The Doughnut The Peanut The Employee The Monster The HDTV The Blizzard The Aniversary The Hypnotized The Kidnapper The New Girl The Water The Nightmare The Girls The Revenge of The Computer The Dare The Cookie The Maze The Boredom The Card The Dog The Love The CGI Converter The Truth The Clog The Jinx Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Category:Ideas Category:TV Ideas Category:Episode Ideas